epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Poskitch/Poskitch vs ClassicalExpendable - BATTLE OF THE CENTURY
Me and CE decided to have a battle. I'm gun win >:3 EPIC RAP BATTLES OF...WIKI...USERS? CLASSICAL EXPENDABLE VERSUS POSKITCH BEGIN! Poskitch: Hello there, Frank. You better watch your back. I'm about to kick your ass like Patts in the chat. This verse will be so great, it'll make it in the Bible. People have been worshipping me since my arrival. But you..God...your raps are just plain sin. Quite like your grammar, which belongs in the trash bin. Let There Be Epic, I'm going to tear this bitch apart. Let's see if when I'm through, you can be so classical and smart. Run on back to Nederland, you failed attempt of life creation. Give me your best shot! I can see you're already frustrated! CE: For im the speaker of the gods, i shine upon you knowing that this is a challenge i will have to fight through See i am not a real racist, but i speak the truth When i say youre only worshipped for 卖豆腐 (mài dòu fu) (=selling out) Yes my grammar is low, But its the week of the WACHOW lets go, with the flow, make it a big show Showing the people what Classical can do But i never got the chance to translate Chang Fuck YOU You say youre a typical chinese, so show me your best rice and your math degrees This is jus the start, of crazy art I’ll make sure to tear your heart apart But let me be clear with just one thing I’ll be the won.. BAM.. who is gonna win! Poskitch: That's your way of getting in the lead, with some petty racist puns? I'll be the one to make sure you're feeling hurt before this is done. I can see by your moronic raps, all the pain and agony you've felt. Maar vergeet niet ik ben degene die kan Mep je in de helft. So go and bitch to Meatholl why you and your life suck. But when you beg for a rematch, I won't give a fuck. CE: I won't need a rematch, for I allready won And as a priest i will forgive anyone But you little girl, i just gotta say That you truly are a 公共汽车 (gōng gòng qì chē) (= public bus) And meat is my buddy, for Adje's sake (*Adje is a dutch national hero) And the lies about my life i will not take (going fast) For they are fake, i will break, feel the quake, you will shake, for fighting me was a big mistake (going slow) And when im done with you in the end Shoop will have to find a new girl friend You found your end like Bruce Lee so head down back to your factory Poskitch: Ha, please, you sound like SM with your raps. I think you're jealous of me and Shoop, are you tired of faps? And I see once again that you're trying with racist shit. Trying to insult me in Chinese? Well, is that it. I've got math to do, yes, but its better than pretending to be one of God. A priest who calls people fucks? Well damn, that seems a little odd. You're nowhere near Epic, Frank, you're Tito and I'm Michael. But for my second user battle, I must say, this was delightful. CE: Im not a god, i just speak for their minds But as a priest i can across any lines Your marriage is illegal in god's eyes so be wise, advice, pray for mercy up into the skies And please your dutch went horribly wrong not expecting much from lil' miss Hong Kong But now the ends draws finally near but have no fear, IK WEDERKEER (dutch: i shall return) WHO WON WHO'S NEXT YOU DECIDE EPIC RAP BATTLES OF ME VS CLASSICALEXPENDABLE!!!!!!!! Winner? Poskitch ClassicalExpendable Category:Blog posts